


Crying With the Wolves (To Get To You)

by swineflou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animagus, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marauders AU, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Top Harry, Werewolf Louis, harry is sirius, liam is peter, louis and Harry will not die I promise, louis is remus, niall is james
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou
Summary: “Some nights I’d stay awake because I thought I heard you. Some of the others would say that there were werewolves around. I always thought it was just gossip, but one night I felt like I was going to die. I’d fought against one of the guards so they sent the dementors in.” Harry shudders, drawing in a breath.“And that’s when I heard it. That’s when I heard you.”“It was me, H. It was always me.”Or the marauders au we all deserve. Louis as Remus, Harry as Sirius, Liam as peter, and Niall as James.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I need to thank Ari dualouist.tumblr.com for being my number one fan and supporter for this fic. This one is for you, b. 
> 
> Second of all, this WILL be canon compliant, so it’ll follow all of the Harry Potter books. I know I tagged it, but I feel like I need to reiterate: HARRY AND LOUIS WILL NOT DIE. I could never and I hate character death sndnfb. 
> 
> I hope you all like this, I’ve been working on it for a while!

Louis has been to Kings Cross many times.

He's frequented muggle London and Manchester and even gone to Italy once or twice.

This time is different though.

He's finally going to Hogwarts.

His dad had tried so hard to get him into school, even with his condition, and he's made it.

Almost.

He's making his way onto the train.

He'd had to go by himself because his dad couldn't get off of work.

It was okay, though. Danny had made him his favourite breakfast and kissed him on the head, telling him he was going to do amazing.

Louis knew that they'd send owls back and forth every day, so it was okay.

But he's nervous.

He's always been more reserved, and he doesn't know who he's going to sit by.

He lets out a breath of relief as he reaches an empty car, and with minimal struggle, hoists his big duffle in the overhead area.

He brought a few extra books with him so he won't be bored.

He lets out a little sigh of relief as the train finally starts moving, silently thanking the Powers That Be that his car stays empty.

He's always been a bit of a lone wolf (no pun intended), and he didn't have many friends at home.

He doesn't mind, though. He prefers the company of himself or his books.

Speaking of which, he takes one out of his book bag, puts his glasses on, and sets off to another world far away.

He's jolted out of his thoughts when he hears a loud banging on the glass of his car before the door opens.

There's a boy a bit taller than him, a mop of curly hair on his head stumbling into the nearly empty car. "Oops!" he says loudly, tripping over his feet a bit.

Louis furrows his eyebrows and can't help the little laugh that falls from his lips. "Uh, hi."

"Hi!" Curly smiles wide and he's got these adorable dimples and bright green eyes. "Can I sit here? I was late and everywhere else is full."

Louis blinks at the mysterious boy before nodding his head slowly. Louis is many things, but a jerk isn't one of them. "M'just reading."

"Ooh, what are you reading?" Curly asks, green eyes wide as he sits on the bench across from Louis.

"Erm, s'a muggle book," Louis ducks his head. He's not sure how the boy will react. His father had warned him that other wizards might not be as accepting of muggle things. "S'called _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._ Have you heard of it?"

Curly's eyes go wide and he shakes his head. "Chocolate factory? That sounds amazing!" He gasps, hopping over to sit next to Louis.

Louis nods, smiling a bit shyly. "Yeah, it's one of my favourites," he hums, sitting up and taking his glasses off. "It's about a kid who loves chocolate and this man, Willy Wonka, owns a candy factory and he gives away golden tickets to come visit him."

"Wicked." Curly breathes, carefully reaching out to grab the book. "Can I read some of it?"

Louis nods, smiling. Usually he wouldn't let people touch his things, but this boy seems to be gentle, respectful.

" _Of course they're real people. They're Oompa-Loompas...Imported direct from Loompaland...And oh what a terrible country it is! Nothing but thick jungles infested by the most dangerous beasts in the world - hornswogglers and snozzwangers and those terrible wicked whangdoodles. A whangdoodle would eat ten Oompa-Loompas for breakfast and come galloping back for a second helping_." Curly reads aloud and his eyebrows furrow. "Whoa... is this where muggles live?" He asks curiously, eyes wide as he looks at Louis. "I didn't know there were creatures like this in the muggle world."

Louis covers his mouth to suppress his giggles and he shakes his head. "No, no. We definitely don't have creatures. It's fake. It's all made up. It's a fairytale. Like _Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump_."

Curly nods his head, brushing his fingers over the worn pages of Louis' book. "Wicked," he breathes. "What's your name?" he asks politely. "I'm Harry. Harry Styles."

Styles. Louis knows that name from somewhere, but he just can't place it.

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

"Louis Tomlinson." Harry Styles echoes with a smile. "I like it," he decides. "Very posh."

Louis laughs and shrugs. "I guess. My dad lived in France for a little while before he met my mum and he said he always liked the name Louis."

"I love France," Harry says mindlessly, smiling. "We used to go there a lot when I was little."

Louis smiles at Harry.

Harry Styles has some sort of infectious energy about him.

Louis feels... happy around him.

He should feel nervous, uncomfortable around this stranger.

But he feels like he's known him all this life, and trusts Harry.

"So what house you hoping to be in?" Harry's voice asks after about an hour of silence.

Louis startles from looking out the window at the gorgeous scenery.

He furrows his eyebrows, thinking for a little bit.

"I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor. My dad says I'm really brave..." Louis is a bit shy as he says this, cheeks turning red.

Harry's watching him with a soft smile on his lips. "I'd like to be in Gryffindor too. My whole family are a bunch of Slytherins, and I just don't agree with them." he wrinkles his nose. "They suck and are really mean to a lot of people."

Louis frowns, getting up to sit next to Harry. "I'm really sorry." he says quietly, resting a hand on Harry's leg. "My dad has to deal with a lot of mean people at work."

Harry gives Louis another smile. "It'd be cool to prove them wrong, you know? That you can be pure blood and be nice too."

Louis can't help but smile. His dad had always told him that he was wise beyond his years, and he thinks Harry is too. "Well I think you're really nice."

Harry sets his hand on top of Louis' and gives it a squeeze. "Thanks." he hums. "My mum and dad are dumb."

Louis can't help the laugh that escapes him and he shakes his head. "Well, my dad's really cool, so he can be your dad too."

"Thanks, Lou. That'd be sick." Harry smiles so wide and genuine at Louis and Louis' heart flutters.

He's never known boys to be pretty, only girls, but he thinks Harry's pretty. Prettier than any girl he's ever seen.

Louis smiles back and turns his hand over so he's holding Harry's. "No one deserves to be sad. Especially at home."

Louis knows that his dad is sad.

Ever since his mum died and Louis got changed, it's been hard. He knows that there's something else going on, but he knows not to pry. He doesn't want his dad to be mad at him.

"I'm gonna sleep, okay, Lou?" Harry asks softly, green eyes fluttering as he rests his head on Louis' shoulder.

Louis just nods, smiling. "D'you wanna lay down?" he asks quietly. "I can move..."

"No." Harry says quickly. "Wanna lay down, but..." his cheeks turn a little pink. "But I want you to stay."

Louis watches as Harry situates himself so he's laying on the seat, his head resting in his lap.

Louis smiles softly down at Harry. "Goodnight." he whispers. "I'll wake you up when the train gets here."

Harry just mumbles, grabbing Louis' hand and situating it in his hair.

Louis bites his lip to suppress a little 'aww' as he brushes his fingers absently through Harry's thick curls, blunt fingernails scratching lightly at his scalp.

He thinks that Harry's something special. He knows that Harry's going to do well in school.

He's pure of heart, and Louis knows that can get a person far at Hogwarts.

He lets out a little sigh, resting his head against the back of the seat and closes his eyes.

There's a few hours of the train ride left, and he supposes he should catch some shut eye.

He knows he's not going to sleep well in the dormitories tonight.

He always has a tough time sleeping in unfamiliar beds.

Besides, the week before the full moon is always hard. He's always restless, and he's predicting he's not going to sleep at all for the next week.

Harry makes a noise in his sleep, snuffling as he wraps an arm around Louis' thin waist, nuzzling his face into his tummy.

Louis can't help but smile at this soft, warm boy in his arms, and maybe he can do this. Maybe school won't be so bad.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sorting ceremony flashes by in a blur.

Harry's name had been called, and just as Louis suspected, he'd been sorted into Gryffindor.

The Great Hall had fallen silent before erupting into thunderous applause.

Louis' hands shook as he made his way up to the stool.

He barely registers what the Hat is saying to him before someone is tapping him on the shoulder, urging him to go over by his fellow Gryffindors.

He lets out a laugh, nodding excitedly as he nearly runs over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry Styles is all dimples as he stands up, enveloping Louis in a bone crushing hug. "You were right!" he says excitedly. "Your dad was right about you being brave."

Louis' cheeks flush and he hugs Harry back.

"I made some friends!" Harry cheers.

Harry introduces his new friends as Liam Payne and Niall Horan.

Liam is quiet, but he's very sweet, and Niall is loud.

He's boisterous and funny and he's already trying to enchant his water into a glass of beer.

The night goes by in a flurry of black robes and scarlet, and soon enough, he's lying on his back in his new bed.

The bed is gigantic. There's lush fabrics all around and four posters will curtains for privacy.

Everyone in the room's got their curtains drawn, except for Louis.

The rich fabric blocks all light, and Louis doesn't want that. He's terrified of the dark.

For the first time today, he feels alone.

He can hear everyone's slow, languid breathing. The occasional snore slips out.

Louis should feel better, knowing that there's three other boys in his dorm, but it just unnerves him more.

There's three more people he's going to have to sneak by once he transforms.

Professor Steve Aoki had already helped Louis with a plan to get him away for the full moon.

There was an abandoned shack in Hogsmeade that could be accessed through a tunnel below the Whomping Willow.

Aoki promised to help Louis to there for his transformations, so he wouldn't be alone.

Louis likes Professor Aoki.

He has warm eyes and shiny black hair and he genuinely cares for Louis.

It's almost like he has a dad away from home here, and the thought comforts him.

He hears a disturbance in the bed next to his and he frowns.

A cry escapes Harry's lips and Louis' eyes widen.

He thinks maybe Harry's fallen out of bed, judging by the amount of movement he hears by the creaking of his bed and the way one of his curtains fly open.

Louis gasps, quickly hopping out of bed and going over to Harry's bed.

Harry appears to be sound asleep, limbs flailing about.

He's having a nightmare.

Louis swallows thickly and lets out a breath, climbing into Harry's bed.

"Harry?" He asks in a whisper, hands moving to grip at Harry's flailing arms.

Another cry falls from Harry's lips, a deep crease forming between his brows.

He struggles in Louis' grip, trying to free himself.

"Harry, please calm down." Louis says quietly, starting to panic a little. "Harry, shh, Harry, wake up."

Strangled whimpers come from Harry and Louis' eyes water at how helpless Harry is.

"Please wake up." He begs, shaking Harry gently. "Harry, I know it's scary, but please wake up. It's Louis, Harry. I'm right here."

Harry's eyes snap open, his chest heaving. " _Louis_?" he manages to croak out and Louis could cry.

"Yeah, Harry, it's me." Louis bites his lip, smoothing a hand through Harry's sweaty curls that are sticking to his forehead.

"Lou." Harry chokes out as he sits up, flinging his arms around Louis and holding him tight. "Please don't leave..."

Louis' heart breaks right there as he hugs Harry back as tight as he possibly can. "I won't leave." he promises.

"Will you lay with me?" Harry's voice is so soft, so tentative.

There is no way Louis could say no to him. "Of course." he breathes, slowly laying down with Harry.

"Thanks..." Harry mumbles, nuzzling his nose into Louis' collarbone, his arms looping around his waist.

Louis just nods his head, lips pressing to the top of Harry's head as he closes his eyes.

Within minutes, Harry's breathing evens out and he's sound asleep again.

Louis' absently playing with Harry's thick, soft curls and sleep finally finds him.

It's not restless or light.

It's deep and warm and it feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome at ot4vevo.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW HELLO!! I just first and foremost want to say how sorry I am for not updating this sooner. I’ve got about 5 full length fics im working on and over 30 oneshots so this one’s been kind of pushed to the back burner. I’m going to try my hardest to update this more frequently because there’s so much for this planned and I hope these next few updates will be worth the wait!

The first three years of school, Louis decides, are complete and utter bullshit.

 

Everything is all introductory and less of actually learning spells and potions and things about the wizarding world.

 

It’s dumb and boring and honestly? Louis isn’t feeling it.

 

It’s not that Hogwarts isn’t lovely, because it is.

 

He’s got great friends and eats great food all the time.

 

But there is the downside of his horrible Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Winston.

 

There’s also the fact that Louis is a bloody werewolf and has to spend his full moons alone.

 

He hates lying to his best friends.

 

He’s afraid they wouldn’t accept him, that they’d just drop him as soon as they found out.

 

No one wants to be friends with a freak.

 

Professor Aoki has been wonderful so far.

 

He’s been very accommodating.

 

He had Professor Slughorn whip up as much wolfsbane potion as possible so the full moons are a little more bearable.

 

The whole thing has been very hushed up, having a werewolf student.

 

There’s of course rumours, and people catch on when Louis is gone for full moons.

 

The worst of all is Zayn Malik.

 

Louis' first impression of Zayn Malik is less than pleasant.

 

Malik is lean, tall, and intimidating.

 

His dark eyes wander judgementally over everyone and everything, like he's plotting something.

 

They've been paired up by Professor Slughorn and he's already regretting taking this period of potions.

 

Slughorn is a great teacher, really.

 

He’s bubbly and happy and a pretty decent teacher.

 

But Louis doesn’t like to be paired up with Slytherins, and this one seems like the worst of the worst.

 

He can tell he’s going to have issues by the way Malik wrinkles his nose in distaste when Louis walks over.

 

Louis gives Zayn a sweet smile and tightens his grip on his potions book.

 

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you.” He says politely, extending a hand out to which Zayn just stares at like he’s grown a second head.

 

Louis’ cheeks flush uncomfortably and he quickly retracts his hand, picking at a loose string on his robe.

 

Potions class is awkward. And weird.

 

Zayn talks a lot to himself and scribbles down notes into his potions book.

 

Louis does his best to contribute to their projects, but he’s not the best at potions, and Zayn silently insists on doing all of the work.

 

He doesn’t mind, really.

 

But he kind of does.

 

He’d like to be responsible for his own work, even if it’s not the best.

 

But Zayn doesn’t speak to him, and he basically runs circles around Louis.

 

So Louis just sits quietly back.

 

Louis excels everywhere else, however.

 

He’s passing charms and transfiguration and even divination with flying colours.

 

Niall complains often about how studious Louis is, and lovingly teases him for it.

 

Louis gets on with Niall very well.

 

His loud, brash personality is a harsh contrast to his own, but it works.

 

They just fit.

 

They all do, their little gang.

 

Liam Payne is very much a follower in the group, but he’s incredibly sweet and loyal to them all.

 

Olivia Potter is an absolute delight, and Niall’s very obviously crushing on her.

 

Louis thinks it’s cute, the way Niall will trip over himself to make sure Olivia is comfortable.

 

No one quite compares to Harry Styles, though.

 

Harry is so sure of himself, and Louis looks up to him, in a way.

 

He carries himself so confidently, but not in a cocky, unattractive way.

 

He cares deeply about all of his friends, but he’s got a soft spot for Louis.

 

Harry says the sweetest things to Louis, and makes him feel special.

 

Louis hasn’t slept in his own bed since the first night, there’s really no need.

 

They share a bed, and are the closest out of the group.

 

Harry and Niall definitely have a special bond, too, always getting into trouble and pulling pranks on people.

 

But nothing compares to Harry and Louis.

 

Harry is so kind, so attentive to Louis, and he knows when something’s up.

 

He can usually tell when it’s a full moon, because he gives Louis more attention than usual.

 

Louis isn’t sure if Harry’s fully figured it out yet, but maybe he’s smart enough to put two and two together.

 

He thinks Harry can tell when Louis sneaks out to go to the shack in Hogsmeade.

 

It’s not exactly the easiest thing to do, sneak out of the castle, but Professor Aoki informed the ghosts and paintings of Louis’ condition, and they’ve sworn to keep it a secret.

 

His transformations at school are particularly painful.

 

When he was at home, he always had his father to help him through them, and now he’s completely alone.

 

Sure, he has wolfsbane when Aoki sneaks him some, but it’s not a consistent amount, and skipping a dose hurts.

 

For example, right now.

 

It’s a full moon tomorrow, and Louis is definitely feeling it.

 

His joints ache where they’re going to essentially dislocate to make room for the impending wolf he’s going to turn into.

 

He’s quieter than usual, his head pounding.

 

Whenever he transforms without his potion, it’s always bad.

 

Something inside of him feels off, and he excuses himself from transfiguration, Professor McGonagall giving him a knowing look.

 

Sure, the students watch as he darts out of the room, but McGonagall simply snaps her fingers and has them at attention again.

 

Louis breathes heavily as he undoes his tie, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt once he’s reached the boy’s bathroom.

 

There’s a sheen of sweat covering his body, and his eyes look mad as he stares himself in the mirror.

 

He looks totally different, and the little awkward hairs on his upper lip do nothing to help with his self confidence.

 

“Louis?” An all too familiar voice asks, and he whips his head to look at Harry.

 

Harry’s wringing his hands, his eyes wide and full of concern.

 

“Are you okay, mate? You don’t look so good.” A frown is on his lips and Louis’ chest tightens.

 

He nods his head, but it looks frantic. “I’m fine.” He says a little too quickly, to which Harry’s frown only deepens.

 

“Louis, I know when you’re lying to me. You look ill. Let me take you to Madam Pomfrey.”

 

“Harry, I’m fine.” Louis’ voice comes out desperate. “I don’t need to go to the hospital wing. I’m alright. Go back to class.”

 

But that’s not convincing Harry any more.

 

“Louis.” His voice is stern, and it sends shivers running down his spine. “You’re ill. You need to let me take care of you.”

 

“I don’t need anyone to bloody take care of me!” Louis suddenly explodes, slamming his hands down on the cool porcelain sink. “I’m fine.”

 

Harry looks startled, taken aback.

 

His green eyes are glossy and sad and Louis wants to absolutely throw up.

 

“Okay...” Harry’s voice is small, frail, and Louis could just cry. “Sorry, Lou. I need to get back to class.”

 

Louis’ heart breaks as Harry turns away from him.

 

He tries to miss the little sniffle Harry lets out when he wipes his eyes.

 

He wants to desperately to reach out to him, to beg him to stay, but he can’t.

 

He can’t be that person.

 

“I just want you to know,” Harry’s voice breaks as his hand lingers on the doorknob. “I want you to know that whatever it is you’re hiding, that it won’t mean anything to me. I’ll still love you the same.”

 

I’ll still love you the same.

 

The words echo in Louis’ mind, reverberating off his skull.

 

I’ll still love you the same.

 

I’ll still love you.

 

Louis’ mouth is dry and he’s speechless.

 

For the first time in his life, he’s absolutely speechless.

 

He tries to say Harry’s name, tries to make him stay.

 

But the words don’t come out.

 

He blinks back tears and crosses the room to get to Harry.

 

“Say that again.” His voice finally comes back as he rests his hand on top of Harry’s.

 

He can almost see the crease in Harry’s eyebrows as his head falls forward slightly.

 

“I’ll still love you the same.” Harry’s voice is stronger, more sure as he says this.

 

“You love me?”

 

“You think i didn’t?” A breathy laugh falls from Harry’s lips as he turns to face Louis.

 

He’s a few inches taller than Louis, a departure from when they first met and Louis was the taller one.

 

Louis’ cheeks flush and he just shrugs his shoulders.

 

“I thought you were smart, Louis.”

 

Louis’ mouth drops open in offense and he can’t help but glare a bit at Harry.

 

“I mean, really,” Harry laughs, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve been falling all over you since first bloody year and you think I don’t love you? We sleep in the same bed together, we share clothes and homework answers. We take care of each other when we’re not feeling well.

 

“Louis, you don’t think I don’t notice you sneaking out of bed every month? I know what’s going on. I just want you to tell me.” His voice is desperate, pleading.

 

Harry knows.

 

Fuck.

 

Harry knows.

 

Harry knows he’s different.

 

He knows he’s a freak.

 

But he’s not running away.

 

He’s staying.

 

What the fuck.

 

Why would he stay?

 

Louis is a monster.

 

Who would want to be friends with a monster?

 

Who would want to love a monster?

 

“I was five years old.” Louis suddenly blurts. “I was five years old and my father was working on a case involving Fenrir Greyback.”

 

Harry gasps, his eyes wide as he watches Louis with rapt attention.

 

“Greyback knew my dad was working against him.

 

“He killed two kids. They were only four years old. And my dad was the only one to spot that Greyback was a werewolf.

 

“He could see it from miles away. But no one else saw it. Even when my dad pointed it out, the rest of the court ignored it. They set him free, Greyback.

 

“My dad was very vocal about letting him go. He knew that he’d just continue killing off kids and ruining families.

 

“But Greyback had his sights on one family to ruin. My dad’s.

 

“I barely remember it. But I was sleeping. I’d spent the day at the zoo with my mum and it was amazing. My mum tucked me in and read me a story while my dad finished some work in his study.

 

“My mum was killed first. She was tending to the orchids in her garden. The only bloomed at night.

 

“Greyback had friends do it for him. She was murdered in cold blood because my dad knew the truth.” Louis stops himself as a small sob shakes his shoulders.

 

He wipes at his eyes and can’t bring himself to look at Harry.

 

“While they were killing my mum, he came in through my window. I always liked to keep the window open at night so I could hear the cars driving by.

 

“I thought he was going to kill me. That’s what he wanted to do. But my dad came in and stopped him. He’d tried saving my mum, but it was too late.” Louis cuts off with a whimper, nearly throwing himself into Harry’s arms.

 

“I was so scared, Harry.” His voice is so small. “He bit me.. he bit me and I thought I was going to die. My dad’s a really powerful wizard, though.” He sniffles, resting his head on Harry’s chest. “He fought him off. It took a while to notice anything, but after two months...”

 

Louis shudders at the memory.

 

“I started changing. And... and it was so bad. And I’ve... Harry, no one knows about this except for Professor Aoki and Professor Slughorn.”His eyes are wide, pleading. “Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

 

“Louis, I would never.” Harry’s voice breaks and tears are silently streaming down his cheeks. “This doesn’t change things.” Even through tears, his voice is strong, sure.

 

“Do you still love me?” Louis’ voice cracks.

 

“I could never stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated at ot4vevo.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I’m hoping to upload more often now! Enjoy!

They don’t talk about it after that.

They don’t discuss the three words they exchanged.

They don’t discuss Louis’ past.

They don’t discuss any of it.

It’s almost like nothing has changed between them.

Except, Harry knows.

Which is great, really.

He offers to stay with Louis during his transformations, but of course Louis declines.

He doesn’t want to show Harry that side of him.

He doesn’t want to show anyone that side of him.

He reassures Harry that he’s fine.

Totally fine.

It's in his fourth year when they find out.

He doesn't want them to know.

He doesn't want them to worry, but Niall is smart, and he figures it out.

"Louis, can I speak with you for a moment?" Niall asks in the middle of dinner one day.

Louis furrows his eyebrows and nods his head slowly.

“What’s going on with you?” Niall questions, a hand rubbing down Louis’ arm.

His eyes are big with concern, and he chews on the inside of his cheek.

“What do you mean?” Louis laughs, palms starting to sweat.

“You’ve been acting weird, Louis. Not just recently, but it’s been something we’ve noticed.”

“Gee, thanks, Niall.” Louis says sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest a bit defensively.

“Lou, you know what I mean.” Niall frowns, palm resting against the wall. “You get like, I dunno, extra needy and cuddly and stuff sometimes. So like, Liv’s really smart, right? So we were in the library and she was like, looking up stuff about lycan-uhhh, lyco?”

“Lycanthropy.” Louis’ mouth is dry as he says this, his blood running cold.

“Yeah!” Niall grins, snapping his fingers. “And like, lycanthropy is like, you’re a werewolf. So like, that’s you, right? You’re... a werewolf.” He whispers the last part as he looks around the empty hallway.

Louis considers laughing the whole thing off, telling Niall he’s insane, but what would be the use in lying to his best friend who already knows?

Niall’s looking at Louis expectantly, waiting for an answer before Louis finally nods his head slowly.

“Does anyone else know?” Is the first thing Niall asks him.

“P-Professor Aoki,” Louis swallows thickly, feeling light a weight’s been lifted off his shoulders. “And Slughorn and Harry.”

“Of course Harry knows.” Niall grins. “Liam and Olivia know already, is that okay?”

“Course.” Louis exhales, nodding as he runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah, no, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have to hide it from my friends.”

“We understand why you did, though.” Niall presses a soft touch to Louis’ cheek before pulling him into a tight hug. “And we all love you the same.” He promises.

Louis feels like crying. He squeezes his eyes shut and melts into Niall’s embrace, hugging him tightly.

“Oh, Lou.” Niall’s voice is soft, palm rubbing Louis’ back gently. “Hey, don’t cry. It’s okay.”

“And the o-others are okay with it?” Louis hiccups out.

Niall nods, smiling. “Of course they’re okay with it.” He promises. “Now what do you say we sneak out of dinner and get drunk?”

A little laugh escapes Louis and he wipes at his eyes. “Niall, how are you going to get alcohol into the dorms?”

“Oh, my sweet, naive Louis,” Niall coos, petting Louis’ hair like he’s some animal. “You truly underestimate me.”

Louis just laughs again and shakes his head.

“Now c’mon, we better get back to the Great Hall before Harry has an aneurism.”

Louis’ cheeks involuntarily flush and he raises his eyebrows. “Why would Harry have an aneurism?”

“Cute.” Niall just smirks before sauntering off back to the Great Hall.

What. The. _Fuck_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated at ot4vevo.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome at ot4vevo.tumblr.com


End file.
